Lil' Rinoa goes on word hunt
by Tomoe and Chocobo
Summary: A question asked by Rinoa puts Squall in a very difficult position. Kids, never asked your parents the meaning of this word. *hint hint* P.S: If you are under 13, the author (chocobo) recommends you not to read, coz it might ruin your innocence.
1. The Question...

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy forever k? N er… this are the few things you should know:  
  
There is bad grammar, no vocabulary, no plot, no settings, just crap. And oh ya, no insults to your favourite characters, I like all the characters in FF8.  
  
2 Lil' Rinoa goes on Word Hunt…  
  
Rinoa: This is so boring…  
  
Timber Owls: Yeah…  
  
Rinoa: I know! Let's play treasure hunt! Or word hunt!  
  
One member: -_^ Ok let's play word hunt.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah!  
  
Same member: Rinoa, I'll be the game master, and you guys have to look for the explanation and examples of the word "porn". *Thinking: This is for your own good Rinoa!*  
  
Other members gathers except Rinoa: Are you sure she is mature enough to know this?  
  
Game master: Yeah! We just have to let her win!  
  
Game master: The game starts now! Whoever wins get 50 000 gils, good reputation, and no house cleaning for 2 weeks!  
  
Rinoa: YEAH!!!  
  
Rinoa: Hm… where am I suppose to start with? I know Quitis!  
  
At Balamb Gardens… It is already at night…  
  
Rinoa: Quitis?  
  
Quitis: *Whispers whispers* *Giggles*  
  
Rinoa: Huh? What ya mean? Hey don't go! Hm, I'll look for Selphie!  
  
Rinoa: Hi Selphie!  
  
Selphie: *whispers whispers* *Giggles*  
  
Rinoa: HUH? Wait up! I have not as…k yo…u my… quest… ion…. Y… e…. t…. *sigh*  
  
Rinoa: The only choice now is to ask SQUALL!!!  
  
As we all know, there are only a few places Squall would go:  
  
Training Centre 80%  
  
His very own room 10%  
  
Cafeteria 10%  
  
So lil Rinoa goes around looking for him, and found him the in dormitory.  
  
Rinoa: Hi Squall!  
  
Squall: Oh hi…  
  
Rinoa: Squall, can I ask a question?  
  
Squall: Go ahead…  
  
Rinoa: What's the explanation and examples of "porn"? Coz the timber owls are playing Word Hunt and the person who win will get 50 000 gils, good reputation, as well as no house cleaning for 2 weeks! Ain't that great?  
  
Squall: WHAT?! You mean porn?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah! Tell me please?  
  
Squall: *sweat drops* NO!  
  
Rinoa: Pretty please?  
  
Squall: NO NO NO!!! I will give you 50 000 gils, do your house cleaning and I will not tell you!  
  
Rinoa: Pretty pretty please? You know I like to do work my self…  
  
Squall: NO NO NO NO NO!!!  
  
Rinoa: Why are you so fierce… *sob sob*… I am only asking a question *sob sob*… if only Quitis was here or Selphie… but they say they are hot tonight… and they can't make it *sobz*… you don't have to shout *sobz*…  
  
Squall: WHAT?! EVEN QUITIS AND SELPHIE?!  
  
Rinoa: *CRY*  
  
Squall: Hey you don't have to cry! Ok ok ok, I will tell you! Don't cry!  
  
Rinoa: Yeah! ^ ^  
  
Squall: Ok, it's something like er…  
  
Rinoa: Yeah?  
  
Squall: Er… it's just something bad for a human's mind.  
  
Rinoa: So is it a medication?  
  
Squall: NO! Er I mean, no. It is a type of er… Category. Yeah that's the word.  
  
Rinoa: I see. So what's more specific?  
  
Squall (getting more and more reluctant): I don't know.  
  
Rinoa: Sure you know! Then how do you know it's a category… Maybe it is an action?  
  
Squall: That type of action can be grouped under that…  
  
Rinoa: So how many people are involved? How is it done?  
  
Squall: 0_0;;;;;;;;;  
  
Rinoa: Are you very hot? Hm… it sure seemed pretty hot in here… *takes of her robe or what ever it is*  
  
Squall never seen these things before and started nose-bleeding…  
  
Rinoa: Are you all right?  
  
Squall: Yeah…  
  
Rinoa: So answer my question?  
  
Squall: I can't…  
  
Rinoa: Why? Sure you can…  
  
Squall: I can't…  
  
Rinoa: You are lying. I can look into your eyes…  
  
Squall: Yeah so find the answer in my eyes.  
  
Rinoa: Precisely I can't that is why I wanted to look for you!  
  
Squall: …  
  
Rinoa *shakes him terribly*: Tell me. Tell me. Please….  
  
Squall: O… K… release me!!!  
  
Rinoa: So?  
  
Squall: It's action requires two people at least… and er… it…  
  
Rinoa: Yar? I am on my ears…  
  
Squall: It needs contact…  
  
Rinoa: What contact?  
  
Squall (gets more irritated): Er…  
  
Rinoa *crawls up to him*: What?  
  
Ok, Squall nose bleeds again.  
  
Why you ask? You see, Rinoa just took off her robe, thus only left with the tight whatever clothing it is, and it was very very clear to see that part ;) since they are so close… so let's get on with the story.  
  
Rinoa: You ok?  
  
Squall: Yes!  
  
Rinoa: Hm… if you don't want me to answer, I'll just have to search the net.  
  
Squall: Wait!  
  
Rinoa: Yar?  
  
Squall: It nee..ds… er… se..xu…a..ll…y c…o..n..ta..c.t  
  
Rinoa: So you mean boy- girl? Mum always tell me that sex refers to gender. So holding hands, is it?  
  
Squall: S..o..r..t o..f..  
  
Rinoa: Sort of? What ya mean by that?  
  
Squall: … *his whole shirt is wet now. Why you ask again? Coz he is perspiring too much*  
  
Rinoa: Since you know… Let's try it out!  
  
Squall: !!! No!!!  
  
Rinoa: Fine, I'll find Seifer. At least he gives a more precise answer.  
  
Squall *thinking: that is because he does it everyday*: No wait!  
  
Rinoa: What this time?  
  
Squall: Ok. You know how does your parent give birth to you?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, they said it is like and egg in the bird. Just that it happen inside our body.  
  
Squall: Other then that?  
  
Rinoa: Nothing  
  
Squall: Do you know something must be done to make the egg crack?  
  
Rinoa: Nope! ^ ^ So what is it?  
  
Squall: Something…  
  
Rinoa: Let's try it!  
  
Squall: We can't! We are not married!  
  
Rinoa: Must we get married?  
  
Squall: Yes!  
  
Rinoa: *sigh*! Nevermind. Mum says that internet is the best source of information, so let's check it out!  
  
Squall: No wait!  
  
Ok now I need comments onto Squall's to be or not to be stand. So please R&R (Read and Review I think). 


	2. To be or not to be (Part1)

To be or not to be…  
  
Note: We authurs, Chocobo and Tomoe will be making some "special appearances" in this chapter ^__^  
  
(cont'd) Rinoa: *sigh*! Nevermind. Mum says that internet is the best source of information, so let's check it out!  
  
Squall: No wait!  
  
Rinoa: So can we?  
  
Squall: … *strangles chocobo*  
  
Chocobo: *cough* st…op… it… it… was… the… read…ers… help…  
  
Tomoe : *evil grin…starts laughing*  
  
Rinoa: *grabs squall* Let's get back to the story!  
  
Squall: We can't!  
  
Rinoa: Fine… Internet.  
  
Rinoa: *Types "yahoo.com", then search "porn". *clicks clicks" Oh I am 17, so I am allowed! ^ ^ Yeah!  
  
Squall: *Boots off the computer.*  
  
Rinoa: Hey!  
  
Squall: Not suitable for you. You are too…err….  
  
Rinoa: Yar? I am on my ears…  
  
Squall: To… Innocent!  
  
Rinoa: What is innocent?  
  
Squall: *faints*  
  
Rinoa: Hey! *throws phoenix down*  
  
Squall: Innocent means you know little about "dirty things".  
  
Rinoa: I know what's dirty! It is kinda like messiness right? Like laundry!  
  
Squall: *smacks forehead*  
  
Just then…  
  
Seifer *steps into the room*: Hey squall, do you have some gel? I am having a date with Quitis ya know. Oh hi Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: Seifer-san! What is porn? Squall does not want to explain to me, and he says there is an action to it, so can we do it?  
  
Seifer: Sorry but I am attached. Can't do it.  
  
Rinoa: What do you mean by attached? Is it some how related to porn? What is so special about this "action" that you've gotta be "attached" to someone?  
  
Seifer: Err *starts looking around nervously*, jeez, its really really really hard to explain. Umm, maybe you could ask someone else, who is, ermm, more experienced than me…somebody like Squall  
  
Squall: Oh wait a minute, what do you mean by experienced?  
  
Seifer: *slaps Squall on the shoulder* Buddy, I'm sure that you can explain the word to her more clearly than I can. After all, you're SeeD and I'm not. *winks at Rinoa* I have faith that he can explain the word to you. Gotta go, see ya! *closes the door*  
  
Squall: Oh man, oh man. *tries to strangle chocobo again but she dodges him in time*  
  
Rinoa: No one wants to tell me. *thinks for a moment and gets an idea* Umm, never mind Squall, I think I can find the answer myself. Thanks for the help anyway. Bye! *walks out of the door and closes it*  
  
Squall: Phew, man, now I can finally get so rest. Good think I didn't I need to explain "porn" to her.  
  
Chocobo: Umm, Squall, what makes you think that she gave up on the word?  
  
Tomoe: Yeah, I mean, she was really so desperate to get know the meaning of the word. *evil grin at Squall* (Peeps, you know what's next right? *hint hint*)  
  
Squall: *thinks for a moment* Oh man, damn, I should have known it, she's going to use the computers! Tomoe and Chocobo, I'm going to get you if she ever does something funny -  
  
Tomoe: What do you mean by do something funny on the internet. She can't do any –  
  
Squall: Fine, if its not do, then it's see! *slams the door shut behind him*  
  
Chocobo: You know what? Squall is going to do lionheart on us if he ever finds out what we're making Rinoa do…  
  
Tomoe: We're evil all right…really evil. *evil laugh*  
  
Chocobo: Ahem *coughs*  
  
Tomoe: But, anyway *waves to get readers attention. In other words YOU!!* Lets get back to the story…  
  
Meanwhile, at the classroom.  
  
Rinoa: *talking to herself while surfing on yahoo.com* I still can't see what's so bad about porn. *types the word porn into the search engine and a few selections come out* Ah, there it is. Hmm, and there are so…me words like "horny", "dick" "sex" and "breast". I gotta ask Squall too. Nah, he wouldn't tell me. He's so mean to me today. I really wonder why… So unlike him. *she clicks on a website and a pop up screen asking her to verify if she's about 17* Here we go *Clicks on the OK button and the website begins to load*  
  
Just before the website loaded the picture, Squall rushed into the room and closes the internet window.  
  
Squall: Tsk, Tsk. Rinoa, the internet is not a good place to look for the word porn. Seriously, trust me *ba - , I mean, Rinoa. You are looking at the wrong source. (hope you know what was Squall trying to say by ba- = baby )  
  
Rinoa: But but… *starts to sniff again* But you won't tell me, Seifer won't tell me, Selphie won't tell me and Quitists won't tell me. How am I going to finish my word hunt? *starts crying*  
  
Squall: There there, don't cry. *pats her on the back* I know who would know really well how to explain to you  
  
Rinoa: *wipes of her tears* How, who would tell me?  
  
Squall: Well, if we ordinary SeeD peeps do not know what is the meaning of "porn" –  
  
Rinoa: Well, only I don't know the meaning of "porn"  
  
Squall: - I'm sure that someone of a higher position would know the meaning of "porn".  
  
Rinoa: Well *starts thinking furiously* I know who can helps me. I'm sure Headmaster Cid would. He was so kind to me when I asked him for help. I'm sure that he would be able to tell me. *skips to the elevator*  
  
Squall: *stares at Rinoa's back* Man, I do not want to see Headmaster's Cid experssion.  
  
Tomoe: Nice going Squall. I would love to see his expression h_h  
  
Squall: *starts strangling Tomoe* Nice going Tomoe-san. Wait till I get you when this is over.  
  
Chocobo: … *respiration badly due to Squall's strangle…*  
  
What would Cid's expression be when he hears Rinoa's question…  
  
Find it out in the next chapter =P 


	3. To be or not to be (Part 2)

To be or not to be (Part 2)  
  
Rinoa: Headmaster Cid is not around. Oh hi Matron! *See Matron with a child*  
  
Edea (Aka Matron):Oh hi Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: Matron, do you know what is porn?  
  
Edea: It is something that young kids shouldn't know.  
  
Rinoa: Oh please..  
  
Edea: Ask Squall he will know…  
  
Coincidently, Squall…  
  
Squall: RINOA! *Pant pant*  
  
Rinoa: Squall, please tell me…  
  
Squall: I have told you already! *Dragging her to his dormitory Aka Dirty Room. You know what I mean*  
  
Matron: Kids this day…  
  
Young kid asks Matron: What is porn?  
  
Matron: *Smacks forehead*  
  
Squall (Closes the door shut tight): You do not get yourself into trouble…  
  
Rinoa: So what is it?  
  
Squall (Draws out dictionary): Look for the word porn.  
  
Rinoa: Oh… It said "check sex"  
  
Squall: Do not mind about that… now you know. So can you leave now?  
  
Rinoa: Let's check about it!  
  
Squall: No way…  
  
Rinoa: Sex means… "action of a man inserting his what is this? To a woman's huh? Usu leading to the release of what? From the this again? Hey Squall what do they mean?  
  
Squall: … You looked at the wrong one it's the gender.  
  
Rinoa: Liar! *Sobz* Squall lied to.. me…  
  
Squall: Ok ok… it is one part from the men, insert to one part of the women and releasing somethings.  
  
Rinoa: That was what I said.  
  
Squall: Yeah, that's from the dictionary.  
  
Rinoa: So where is this place from the man? *Examines Squall from the bottom*  
  
Squall: Hey… What where ya starring…  
  
Rinoa: Where where?  
  
Squall: …  
  
Rinoa: Oh please… pretty pretty please…  
  
Squall (Finds an encyclopedia): Here…  
  
Rinoa: Huh? So it's there! *Points at you know what*  
  
Squall: Yar…  
  
Rinoa: How about the womans'?  
  
Squall (Thinking: Obscene…): I do not know and I do not care. Rinoa I su…  
  
Rinoa: Reproduction? This is how you get babys…  
  
Squall had forgotten that he left that page wide open and that encyclopedia is on reproduction, so of course they say something on how to s*x…  
  
Chocobo: Can't say some words which are too obscene…  
  
Squall: Hey Choc! You are the one who trigger it off remember?  
  
Chocobo: Oh yar, hey what are you doing here? Get back!  
  
Squall: Fine… Rinoa close that book!  
  
Rinoa: Why?  
  
Squall: You can't read it.  
  
Rinoa: They showed something about porn!  
  
Squall: Yeah that is why you CAN'T READ IT.  
  
Rinoa: Why *sobz*…  
  
Chocobo: As we all know by now, Squall is afraid that Rinoa cries. Maybe "s is too "precious" to him…  
  
Squall: Fine but once and only once…  
  
Rinoa: ^^ ok!  
  
Squall: There… *of course reluctantly*  
  
Chocobo (pulls Squall "backstage"): Ya know, Rinoa by this age should know about this…  
  
Squall: Yeah and you at a younger age start writing about it…  
  
Chocobo: I can't help it! The reviews said that I should continue, even though it needs your sacrifice… Right Tomoe?  
  
Tomoe (Singing): "With the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice…"  
  
Chocobo: Shouldn't have gave her the song… But hey, if more reviews = you needing to do it…  
  
Squall: What the…  
  
Chocobo: Not that I want to commercialize, but if you want to see SquallxRinoa, please review!  
  
Squall: What do you take me as?  
  
Chocobo: Squall?  
  
Squall: You are underage…  
  
Chocobo: Not me typing that chapter, her *points to Tomoe*… She's not! She said she will type it if there is enough reviews… Right?  
  
Tomoe (singing): We can't afford to be innocent…  
  
Chocobo: GwAd… Anyway let's get back to out story.  
  
Rinoa: Squall! What's this?  
  
Squall: This is when people is having sex… *sheesh… I said the wrong word*  
  
Rinoa: Really let's do it!  
  
Squall (Gulped): No!  
  
Chocobo stares hard at Squall, telepathy that if he rejects and make Rinoa cry again, he's gonna get it…  
  
Squall: Why am I always caught in the middle…  
  
Rinoa: Please…  
  
Squall: Wait, you see, you need to get married before you can do it!  
  
Rinoa: But…  
  
Squall: No buts…  
  
Rinoa: Please… they say you do not need to…  
  
Squall: Huh? *Looks at book: Selphie's Book of Reproduction* I think I took the wrong book for you…  
  
Rinoa: You lied again! *Sobz*  
  
Chocobo: Squall…  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Chocobo: Better repent before you are too late…  
  
Squall: OK!  
  
Tomoe (singing): Do it baby!  
  
Chocobo: …  
  
Chocobo decides to make an immediate shot….  
  
The long thing brushes across the side, the feeling was good. White liquid was everywhere, but he did not bother too much. A few minutes of it is good enough. He cleans up with a slight rinse and wipes off the remaining.  
  
Squall: Good, clean teeth.  
  
Chocobo: Heh what were you thinking about?  
  
Rinoa: SQUALL! *Wail*  
  
Squall: Ok! Wait!  
  
Rinoa: Good!  
  
Squall: So what's up!  
  
Rinoa: Let's do it!  
  
Tomoe (walks out from the screen from nowhere singing): Do it baby! Come on do it!  
  
Squall: No!  
  
Rinoa: Please… for once…  
  
Squall (looks at the look on Rinoa's face, hears what Tomoe had sung): OK!  
  
Squall's angel: WAIT! HOLD YOUR CONSCIENCE! Would you like to break Rinoa virginity?  
  
Squall: No but…  
  
Squall's devil: Ah shut up… Come just do it! Rinoa gets what she wants and you get better reward.  
  
Angel: But what if she get's pregnant?  
  
Devil: Heh! What is she does not?  
  
Angel: No Squall!  
  
Devil: Shut up! *burns angel* Now do it!  
  
Squall: OK! *with great determination in his face*  
  
Rinoa: So what we need to do?  
  
THE REST IS CENSORED UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR WILL NEVER APPEAR, UNLESS THERE IS ENOUGH REVIEWS TO GO ON.  
  
Thank you!  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Oppsy Night!

Author's note…  
  
Chocobo: Thank you for your reviews, *takes a bow*. But Tomoe and me are conflicting if we should put a "censored scene" or not. Our "discussion" is over and you shall read to find out. Sadly, I am now down with flu with a headache and a camp's coming up, so yeah, that's why it is delayed some how and it aint so funny… right Tomoe?  
  
Tomoe: …  
  
Chocobo: Hey what's up with that?  
  
Tomoe: I am supposed to be =*cool*=…  
  
Chocobo: Fine, let's get on with the story. And oh yeah… I changed the ending for "To be or not to be (Part 2)".  
  
Tomoe: *Coughs coughs*  
  
1 Oppsy Night…  
  
Meanwhile, Selphie and Irvine are peeping over Squall's room.  
  
Irvine: I can't believe that I am doing this for you.  
  
Selphie: Come on… The most I will replace this night for you.  
  
Irvine: Hmmp…  
  
Selphie: Fine 3 nights…  
  
Irvine (Sits up straight): Ok!  
  
Selphie: Pervert…  
  
Chocobo: Sorry to stop you again… But I hope you understand what it means…  
  
Selphie: Why isn't Squall doing anything?  
  
Irvine: That's because they have never had s*x before…  
  
Selphie: Then it is up to me now! *Draws out a plate of cakes*  
  
Irvine: What is that?  
  
Selphie: Wait and see…  
  
Irvine: Huh?  
  
Selphie walks into Squall's room…  
  
Rinoa: Hi Selphie!  
  
Selphie: Hi… Oh I happened to fix some cakes for Irvine but he can't finish…  
  
(Over at Irvine's Side): Yeah right…  
  
Selphie: So you can have it!  
  
Squall: Hey thanx! I was hungry…  
  
Selphie: Enjoy! *Walks out*  
  
Selphie walks back…  
  
Irvine: What was that?  
  
Selphie: Heh! I druged those cake with "Cupid's Love Pills!" Soon, they will feel high… and *giggles*  
  
Irvine: And?  
  
Selphie: Have s*x!  
  
Irvine: Hey you did not give them to me!  
  
Selphie: I just bought them…  
  
Irvine: They finished eating those cakes!  
  
Selphie: Good… *draws out video recorder*  
  
Irvine: You're pocket seems bigger then the one of the blue monster. Yeah?  
  
Selphie: …  
  
Irvine: …  
  
Selphie: …  
  
Irvine: …  
  
Selphie: …  
  
Irvine: …  
  
Selphie: …  
  
Irvine: …  
  
Selphie: …  
  
Irvine: …  
  
Selphie: …  
  
Irvine: …  
  
Selphie: I can't believe it! It's recommended use was 1 pill per week. But I drugged 5 pills in their cake! What aren't they doing anything?!  
  
Irvine: Hm… This proves that they are pure innocent! They are virgins after all.  
  
Selphie: Heh… But I never do things without backup…  
  
Irvine: What's your marvellous idea now?  
  
Selphie takes out 2 cup of coffee pours 1 bottle of "Cupid's Love Pills!" each cup…  
  
Irvine: Oh my god… You are really desperate eh…  
  
Selphie (Evil grins): Yes!  
  
Selphie again walks into the room.  
  
Selphie: I brought some coffee!  
  
Rinoa: Thank you! Selphie! Squall does not want to have this with me! *Points to the encyclopaedia which of course if showing something about that topic* … Can you help?  
  
Selphie (Evil grins): He will now…  
  
Rinoa: Huh?  
  
Squall: ???  
  
Selphie: Oh nothing!  
  
Selphie giggles and walk out.  
  
Selphie went back to their "secret hide out".  
  
Selphie: Did I miss anything?  
  
Irvine: Apparently they have just finished they whole cup of coffee and oh… my… god…  
  
Selphie: Huh? =O…  
  
Chocobo: *cough cough* Sorry to disappoint you readers… But Tomoe and I said that we do not know if to put censored or what. If not censored… I won't be able to write…  
  
Tomoe: …  
  
Chocobo (Kicks Tomoe): SAY SOMETHING!  
  
Tomoe: Ouch…  
  
Selphie: Squall get aside! I do not want to see your back only!  
  
Irvine: Man… 1 bottle of that is good…  
  
Selphie: I can't video Squall's naked back only!  
  
Irvine: At least they are doing what you want now. And god they are hot!  
  
Selphie: …  
  
In Squall's room…  
  
Rinoa: Ouch… Squall… it… is… so painful…  
  
Squall: …  
  
Rinoa: So is this s*x?  
  
Squall: Yeah~…  
  
Rinoa: Squall… stop it… it's so painful… but it is pain… in a… nice way… Ouh…… More!  
  
Squall: Heh…  
  
Back to Selphie… (Chocobo: I can't get too sick ya know…)  
  
Selphie: Hey! I can't see them! Fine! *Pulls Irvine into her room*  
  
Irvine: Hey…  
  
Selphie pours the whole bottle "Cupid's love potion! Double Power!" into Irvine's mouth and hers.  
  
And so you know what happens… *Devour skill's Censored screen appears.*  
  
Chocobo: Kids, use your imagination.  
  
Chocobo: This chapter is pretty short, as the rest was meant to be censored. Unless you guys reading review that we should uncensored that "scene", we move the story. But if we should, the =*cool*= person's doing it. *Pats Tomoe on the back* Yep it's her. I will try to put some humour in it though…  
  
Tomoe: …  
  
Chocobo: *smacks forehead* I give up on her…  
  
To be continued… Yeah whatever… 


End file.
